Dez Anos Depois
by Carol Alves
Summary: "Se ela pudesse voltar no tempo, nunca teria soltado a mãozinha dele."
1. Chapter 1

**OBS:** Essa fic é UA (Universo Alternativo). O que quer dizer que não há magia. Nossos queridos personagens são pessoas normais, vivendo num mundo normal. Espero que isso, não interfira na vontade de conhecer a fic. Boa leitura.

**Dez Anos Depois**

** 1**

_ Meu Deus, por favor, por favor..._ Hermione repetia enquanto as lágrimas caíam sem freio por seu rosto_ O devolva para nós, por favor...

_ Hermione, fica calma. Rony e Harry vão encontra-lo_ Gina dizia à amiga, enquanto afagava as costas dela.

Estavam sentadas no sofá da sala da casa de Hermione e Rony. Por mais que ela quisesse ter aquele otimismo de Gina, não podia evitar pensar o pior. Ela se balançava pra frente e pra trás no sofá, enquanto coisas horríveis lhe passavam pela cabeça. Queria seu filhinho de volta. Precisava dele de volta. Ela ia morrer se nunca mais o visse.

* * *

**8 horas antes**

__ Esse encontro com Harry e Gina nesse parque, foi a melhor ideia do mundo_ Rony disse, olhando fascinado para todos os lados. Parecia uma criança fazendo alguma descoberta incrível. Ele adorava Parques de Diversões e toda vez que ia a algum, era como se fosse a primeira vez. Em seu colo, o bebê Paul dormia tranquilamente apesar do barulho das pessoas e dos fogos de artifício a todo instante. E pendurado em sua outra mão, seu filho mais velho, John, olhava para tudo tão fascinado quanto ele. _

__ Você parece uma criança_ Hermione disse, sorrindo. Seu filho do meio, Evan, estava agarrado a sua mão esquerda, um pouco assustado e ao mesmo tempo extasiado._

__ Por que demoramos tanto a vir aqui?_ Rony perguntou olhando para a Roda-Gigante um pouco mais afastada._

__ Bom, eu nunca pensei em virmos aqui antes. Mas agora é a oportunidade perfeita, né? Com as crianças..._

__ Papai, o que é aquilo?_ John perguntou. Estava apontando para a imensa Montanha-Russa, que estava à esquerda deles, mais pra trás de algumas barracas que vendiam lanches. Rony tentou pensar num jeito de explicar, mas quando tudo pareceu muito complexo, olhou para Hermione._

_Hermione começou então a dar uma explicação bem técnica, parecendo esquecer que seu filho mais velho só tinha quatro anos. Mas mesmo assim, o menino pareceu entender. Rony deu graças a Deus que tanto John, quanto Evan pareciam ter herdado a inteligência da mãe. Só restava saber se Paul, que tinha acabado de fazer um ano, também havia sido agraciado com isso. _

__ Eu tô com fome_ Evan disse, passando a mão na barriga._

__ E eu quero ir ao banheiro_ John falou. _

__ Leva o Evan pra comer alguma coisa, e eu levo o John no banheiro_ Rony sugeriu_ De qualquer forma, acho que o Paul está sujo._

__ Ok!_ Hermione concordou, passando pra ele a bolsa, onde estavam as coisas de bebê de Paul_ Mas marcamos com Harry e Gina aqui._

__ Ah, eles vão ver você... Tem muitas barracas de lanches, é só você ir numa dessas mais perto._

__ Tá bom!_ assim que Rony se afastou com John e Paul, Hermione se voltou com Evan, para as barraquinhas de lanches espalhadas pelo lugar_ Então querido, o que você quer comer?_

__ Aquilo!_ ele apontou na direção de um carrinho de algodão doce._

__ Eu não acho que isso vá encher a sua barriga._

__ Por favor, mamãe! Por favor!_ ele choramingou e Hermione foi vencida._

_Os dois caminharam juntos até o carrinho. Evan ia pulando, feliz. Quando estavam há alguns passos de distância do carrinho de algodão doce, o celular de Hermione tocou. Ela soltou a mão de Evan um instante e tirou o celular de dentro da bolsa. Sorriu, ao ver o nome de Gina no visor._

__ Estão atrasados_ Hermione falou, antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa._

_ Eu sei, desculpe. Harry errou o caminho__ Gina explicou do outro lado da linda._

_Hermione riu um pouco ao ouvir Harry resmungar. _

__ Ainda vão demorar muito?_

_ Não, acabamos de estacionar. Onde estão nos esperando mesmo?

__ Perto da Montanha-Russa, naquela parte cheia de barracas de lanches._

_ Ok, estamos chegando.

_Hermione desligou o telefone e se voltou para o filho procurando sua mão, mas encontrou o vazio. Abriu a boca para mais uma vez tentar convencê-lo a comer algo de verdade, mas seus lábios se fecharam quando não o viu ao seu lado._

__ Evan?_ ela chamou baixo, olhando ao redor. Seu filho não parecia estar à vista_ Evan?_ chamou mais uma vez, caminhando sem ir muito longe._

_Será que ele estava se escondendo dela? Fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira? Ela caminhou até a barraca de algodão doce, na esperança de que o menino tivesse corrido até lá, mas não havia sinal dele. Quando o desespero começou a bater, ela se viu perguntando as pessoas ao redor se haviam visto seu filho. Começou a descrevê-lo automaticamente, à medida que seu coração começava a bater mais rápido e mais rápido. Seus cabelos castanhos como os dela, seus olhos azuis como os de Rony, suas sardas como de todos os Weasley. Descreveu a roupinha que ele usava pra cada pessoa que aparecia a sua frente, e quando viu Rony se aproximando com John e Paul, ela não sabia se ficava mais nervosa ou aliviada._

__ Cadê o Evan?_ foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou ao se aproximar. Olhou em volta, procurando o filho e depois olhou para o rosto sem cor de Hermione_ O que aconteceu?_

__ Rony, eu... Eu não sei... Eu me distraí e..._ ela não conseguia falar. Tinha o impulso de sair correndo procurando por seu filho, perguntando por ele para cada pessoa que estivesse naquele parque._

__ Hermione, o que aconteceu?_ ele repetiu a pergunta, agora com mais firmeza. Paul que ainda estava meio sonolento em seus braços, pareceu acordar de vez. E John, agarrado a mão do pai, olhava de um para o outro._

__ Eu não sei_ ela respondeu, já não contendo as lágrimas_ Eu soltei a mão dele um instante e ele sumiu..._

__ Como sumiu?_ Rony perguntou se sobressaltando_ Ele estava com você._

__ Eu sei, Rony. Eu sei..._

__ Hey, desculpe o atraso_ a voz de Harry soou atrás de Rony e quando o moreno viu a cara dos amigos, o sorriso que carregava, morreu_ O que houve?_

__ Hermione não sabe onde está o Evan_ Rony respondeu, tentando se aclamar. Ele passou o bebê para os braços da esposa, e se voltou novamente para Harry. Gina ao lado do marido olhava de um para outro, confusa._

__ O que? Como assim?_ Harry perguntou, sem entender._

__ Ele sumiu._

__ Rony..._ Hermione tentou, mas Rony a cortou._

__ Escuta, ele deve estar brincando em algum lugar_ ele disse, encarando Harry_ Vamos procurá-lo e Hermione e Gina ficam aqui com as crianças, ok?_

__ Ok!_ Harry respondeu imediatamente_ Fiquem aqui, caso ele apareça. Vamos achá-lo, Hermione. Não se preocupe._

_Ele deu um tapinha no ombro da amiga e sem seguida sumiu no meio das pessoas com Rony, ao mesmo tempo em que Gina tirava Paul dos braços dela. Hermione estava tão trêmula que Gina teve medo que ela deixasse o bebê cair. _

__ O que está havendo?_ John perguntou, olhou o lugar por onde seu pai e seu padrinho haviam sumido_ Onde está o Evan, mamãe?_

__ Seu pai já vai trazê-lo_ foi Gina quem respondeu. Hermione estava parada e gelada ao seu lado_ Hermione, não fique assim, pelo amor de Deus. Como Rony disse, ele deve estar brincando em algum lugar. Deve ter se distraído com alguma coisa..._

__ Ele estava bem ao meu lado, eu soltei a mão dele..._ Hermione falou, enquanto olhava para a mão que instantes antes, seu filho segurava. Ainda sentia o quentinho da mãozinha dele ali._

__ Não faça isso_ Gina falou, com dureza_ Não se culpe, o garoto já vai aparecer._

_Mas quando Rony e Harry voltaram meia hora depois, com alguns guardas e sem Evan, Gina viu que a coisa era séria. E quando o parque foi fechado para uma busca e seu irmão e seu marido entraram em contato com os amigos policiais, ela começou a sentir pânico. Hermione estava cada vez mais desesperada a seu lado e ela não sabia o que dizer para consolá-la. E as coisas pioraram quando Rony pediu a elas que fossem pra casa com as crianças, enquanto ele, Harry e os outros policiais faziam buscas pelos arredores do parque. Foi uma luta convencer sua amiga a sair dali, e de fato, ela só decidiu ir quando John começou a reclamar de sono._

__ Está tudo bem, ok?_ Rony falou, segurando o rosto de Hermione entre suas mãos_ Nós vamos encontrá-lo._

_Rony era um detetive, e como detetive, ele sabia que as chances de encontrar uma criança desaparecida, diminuíam à medida que as horas passavam. Mas ele não podia dizer isso a Hermione naquele momento. Estava tentando negar para si mesmo, então não tinha como dizer a ela. _

__ Olha, vai pra casa e ponha os meninos pra dormir. Não adianta você ficar aqui_ ele pediu._

__ Encontra ele, Rony. Encontra_ Hermione implorou aos prantos. Rony deu um beijo em sua testa._

__ Eu vou_ ele afirmou, com a voz embargada._

* * *

Hermione voltou a andar de um lado pra o outro, pois não conseguia ficar sentada no sofá apenas esperando. A vontade que tinha era de ir procurar seu filho e só voltar com ele nos braços. Ela olhou pra Gina, que estava pálida, sentada no sofá.

_ Obrigada por botar os meninos pra dormir.

_ Não precisa agradecer... Não vai beber o chá?

Ela olhou na direção do chá intocado na mesinha de centro da sala. Nada desceria por sua garganta agora.

_ Não consigo.

_ Mas está muito nervosa.

_ E como quer que eu esteja?_ ela questionou abruptamente, mas depois deu um longo suspiro_ Gina, me desculpe...

_ Está tudo bem, Hermione._ Gina sorriu de leve, mostrando que estava realmente tudo bem. Ela entendia sua amiga, ou pelo menos, imaginava seu desespero.

Ela olhou na direção do relógio na parede. Quatro e quinze da manhã e nada, nenhuma notícia. Daqui a pouco tempo, o sol iria nascer. Voltou a olhar para Hermione, quando a porta da frente se abriu e Rony e Harry, entraram por ela. Sozinhos.

Gina viu Hermione endurecer ao seu lado. Os olhos castanhos da amiga vagaram rapidamente entre Rony e Harry e dos lados deles, procurando aquela criança que Gina percebeu imediatamente que não estava ali. E quando Hermione, finalmente se deu conta disso, ela desabou. Literalmente. Ela caiu no chão, chorando e Gina e Harry correram para ampará-la. Rony permaneceu parado perto da porta, olhando para eles. A dor não deixava que ele raciocinasse direto. Queria destruir algo. Queria abraçar seu filho.

_ O que aconteceu, Hermione?_ ele perguntou. Hermione que estava sendo levantada por Harry e Gina, levantou o rosto encharcado para ele.

_ Do que está falando?

_ Num instante, você estava com ele e depois ele não estava mais por perto... O que foi que aconteceu?_ Rony voltou a perguntar. Dessa vez com mais firmeza.

_ Eu não sei o que houve... Eu não sei..._ ela respondeu, se apoiando nos amigos.

_ Não sabe? Você é a mãe dele_ Rony quase gritou.

_ Você acha que é minha culpa?_ ela perguntou, atônita.

Ele não respondeu. Ficou parado a encarando e sem dizer nada, voltou a sair de casa, batendo a porta atrás de si.

_ Ele acha que é minha culpa?_ ela perguntou dessa vez se voltando pra Harry.

_ É claro que não_ Harry mentiu.

Sabia exatamente o que se passava pela cabeça do amigo, porque enquanto procuravam por Evan, Rony não parou de repetir que não entendia como Hermione havia "perdido" o filho deles dessa forma. E embora odiasse a maneira como Rony havia falado com Hermione, não podia culpá-lo. Ele estava atordoado e precisava descontar em alguém. E Harry, desde o início sabia que seria em Hermione. Afinal, era ela quem estava com o menino quando ele sumiu.

_ É melhor você ir deitar um pouco_ Gina disse, limpando as lágrimas do rosto da amiga. Mas ela mesma estava a ponto de chorar.

_ Não posso.

_ Pode sim_ a ruiva insistiu_ Precisa descansar. Ficar acordada a noite inteira não vai ajudar em nada.

Um pouco relutante Hermione concordou. Quando finalmente, deitou em sua cama, sentiu como se tivesse levado uma surra. Mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu pregar o olho durante bastante tempo. Pensava em seu filho. Se estava sozinho, se estava com fome, com medo. Se chamava por ela. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. E não entendia o motivo. Não achava que eles mereciam aquilo. Nunca haviam feito nada pra merecer. Chorando, ela esticou o braço sobre o lado onde Rony dormia. Um abraço apertado dele, era a única coisa que amenizaria aquela dor. Mas ele não estava ali. Seu lado da cama estava vazio e frio. E mesmo um bom tempo depois, quando o sol estava nascendo e Hermione finalmente se sentiu pegar no sono, ele ainda não havia voltado. Ainda não havia lhe dado o abraço que ela tanto precisava.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu pensei que até eu publicar uma nova fic, demoraria mais. Mas as ideias foram surgindo na minha cabeça, e não pude me conter. É claro que o fato de estar de férias do curso e ter mais tempo, também ajuda. Então esse é o começo de mais um devaneio meu. Espero que essa fic conquiste tantos leitores, quanto as outras.

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Quando a luz do corredor entrou pela porta do quarto, Hermione se sentou na cama. Eram quase 5h da manhã, e ela encarou um Rony cansado e devastado. Ele sentou na beirada do colchão de costas pra ela, e ficou parado como fazia todos os dias nas últimas duas semanas. Duas semanas. Sem Evan. Ela se aproximou um pouco e deitou a cabeça nas costas dele. Não demorou pra que sentisse o corpo dele inteiro começar a tremer e o choro incontrolável tomar conta do quarto. Eram assim todos os dias desde que o menino havia sumido. Todos os dias, Rony, Harry, familiares e a polícia procuravam pelos arredores do parque e bairros próximos, Todos os dias, ele chegava de madrugada e todos os dias ele voltava pra casa sem o filho.

_ Onde ele está?_ Rony perguntou, mas não para Hermione. Ele não sabia pra quem perguntava, apenas queria uma resposta_ Eu não entendo...

_ Ele está bem, eu sei que ele está bem_ ela disse, o abraçando por trás com força.

_ Como você pode saber?_ Rony perguntou, levantando de repente.

_ Eu sinto.

_ Sente? O nosso filho tá desaparecido, Hermione. E você diz que sente que ele está bem? Isso por acaso te consola?

_ Não, mas me dá esperança_ ela respondeu com tristeza_ Devia se agarrar a isso também.

_ Em que? No seu pressentimento?_ Rony perguntou, com um sorriso amargo_ Me desculpe, mas eu prefiro me agarrar a algo que realmente valha de alguma coisa. Já faz duas semanas e você se apega a pressentimentos...

_ Você não entende_ ela rebateu_ Como poderia, não é? Eu sou a mãe dele, mães são diferentes...

_ E os pais são o que? Se importam menos? Se preocupam menos?

_ Eu não disse isso. Só estou dizendo que como mãe, algo que me diz que ele está bem.

_ E como mãe, algo deveria ter dito a você pra ser mais cuidadosa_ Rony desferiu aquelas últimas palavras com tanto rancor, que Hermione quase sentiu como se algo físico lhe atingisse.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e Hermione abaixou a cabeça. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o corpo, tremendo um pouco. Sentia-se tão cansada que não conseguia sequer sentir raiva de Rony, e no fundo, achava que não podia. Ele estava certo. Se ela não tivesse se distraído, se tivesse cuidado direito do filho, ele ainda estaria lá. E agora ela carregaria aquela culpa pra sempre. Mesmo que seu filho fosse encontrado naquele instante, ela levaria aquele peso de ter descuidado dele, o peso de estar causando uma dor tão grande em Rony.

_ Me perdoa, Rony..._ ela pediu sem conter as lágrimas.

Rony a olhou bem. Deu um suspiro e se aproximou sentando ao lado dela na cama. Ele segurou a mão dela, mas ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, olhando pro vazio. Durante aquelas duas semanas do desaparecimento do seu filho, ele se conteve, tentou não expressar o rancor que estava sentindo, embora oscilasse sempre entre raiva de Hermione e compaixão. Mas todas as vezes que encerrava as buscas diárias e tinha que voltar pra casa sem seu filho, ele se sentia mal apenas de ter olhar pra Hermione. E então todas aquelas perguntas, o inundavam. O que houve? Como ela pôde deixar que isso acontecesse? E se nunca encontrassem Evan? E principalmente, como eles sobreviveriam a isso? Lentamente e como se estivesse com medo, Rony sentiu Hermione, deitar a cabeça no ombro dele. Os soluços dela balançavam não só seu corpo, mas o dele também.

_ Por favor, não me odeie_ ela pediu_ Eu não suportaria...

Ele virou o rosto na direção dela, e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

_ Está tudo bem, Hermione_ Rony disse_ É melhor você voltar a dormir... Vou dar um beijo nos meninos e vou deitar também._ ele levantou, deu um sorriso forçado e saiu do quarto.

Ele a repudiava, ela sabia. Sabia que ele tentava disfarçar até não poder mais. Mas no fundo, tinha certeza do que se passava na cabeça de Rony. Ele a culpava pelo sumiço de Evan, e ela não podia reclamar. Também se culpava.

Hermione voltou a deitar na cama, se virando de costas para a porta. Seus olhos bateram diretamente no porta-retratos em cima do criado mudo. Nele, havia uma foto dos seus três filhos. John e Evan estavam sentados um do lado do outro, e John tinha Paul no colo. Ela lembrou o dia em que tiraram a foto. John chorou, porque queria sair sozinho na foto e Evan, sempre condescendente, disse que não se importava que o irmão tirasse uma foto sozinho, porém ela e Rony não concordaram. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, enquanto lembrava seu filho. Pensava incansavelmente nele, e seu coração doía só de imaginar que talvez nunca mais o visse. Como seguiria a sua vida se isso acontecesse? Sabia que não poderia.

Quando Rony finalmente entrou no quarto e se deitou ao lado dela, ela fingiu estar dormindo. Não que realmente precisasse, pois Rony com certeza ficaria quieto do seu lado da cama como vinha fazendo durante essas semanas, mas ela não conseguiria ver aquele olhar no rosto dele mais uma vez, não naquele momento. Encarou mais uma vez a foto das crianças, olhou fixamente pra Evan, rezando a Deus que ele estivesse bem e seguro. "Durma bem, meu amor", ela disse em pensamento, quase no mesmo momento em que os soluços baixos de Rony, se fizeram ouvir pelo quarto. Ela se encolheu na cama, e sem sentir que havia saída, chorou também.

* * *

_ Papai, quando o Evan vai voltar?_ John perguntou subitamente. Rony, que estava distraído olhando mais uma vez o mapa ao redor do parque, olho pra seu filho.

Estavam no escritório dele, Rony sentado à grande mesa e John, brincando sobre o tapete. O menino olhava para um carrinho verde de brinquedo com um pouco de tristeza. Era o carrinho que pertencia a Evan.

_ Quando ele volta?_ o menino insistiu.

Rony deu um suspiro. Três meses já haviam se passado e eles não podiam continuar dizendo a John que seu irmão mais novo estava viajando. Uma hora teriam que dizer a verdade. Ele então levantou e caminhou até o sofá próximo a porta, puxou seu filho e o sentou em seu colo. Respirou fundo antes de começar.

_ Lembra daquela caixa com soldadinhos de plástico que eu comprei pra você no Natal?_ ele perguntou ao menino. John fez que sim com a cabeça_ Lembra que um dos soldadinhos sumiu e não o encontramos?

_ Lembro!

Rony respirou fundo mais uma vez.

_ Foi o que aconteceu com o Evan. Ele sumiu_ não havia jeito melhor de dizer aquilo, Rony pensou. Até porque nada amenizaria a realidade.

John o encarou por um tempo, parecendo processar a informação.

_ Sumiu pra sempre como o bonequinho?

_ Não sabemos se o bonequinho sumiu pra sempre, podemos achá-lo ainda... Também podemos achar o seu irmão_ o pai se apressou em responder.

_ Mas nós nunca o encontramos e procuramos por todos os lugares_ o menino disse, encarando o pai.

_ Mas não quer dizer que não vamos achá-lo_ Rony sentiu um bolo em sua garganta, mas se manteve firme.

Houve alguns instantes de silêncio, quando John finalmente perguntou o que todos tinham medo de sequer imaginar.

_ Ele está morto?

_Não!_ Rony gritou mentalmente sentindo aquele pânico crescente dentro dele, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que tinha que considerar essa hipótese. Por pior que fosse, por mais dor que o causasse, tinha que ser realista.

_ Não sabemos_ ele enfim, respondeu. Algo se comprimiu em seu peito. Ele teve medo de ter um ataque ou algo parecido.

Mais silêncio.

_ É por isso que você sempre chega tarde agora? Você fica procurando ele?

_ É, é por isso.

John olhou na direção do carrinho verde novamente, e Rony se perguntou no que ele estaria pensando.

_ Não tem graça brincar de corrida sem ele_ o garoto disse repentinamente.

_ Eu sei_ Rony falou. Nada tinha graça sem seu filho. O aperto no peito aumentando, sua dor se multiplicando de formas que ele nunca poderia explicar. Ele então tentou se concentrar no garotinho em seu colo_ Você entendeu tudo que eu disse?

_ Entendi_ John respondeu, e então desviou os olhos do carrinho e olhou pra Rony_ Não chora papai. Ele vai voltar.

Rony nem havia percebido que estava chorando até aquele momento. John levou suas mãozinhas até o rosto dele e enxugou as lágrimas. E nesse instante, ele não se conteve. Abraçou fortemente seu filho e chorou. E John como se entendesse a dor que seu pai sentia, permaneceu quieto, esperando. Quando Rony finalmente o soltou, ele pulou do seu colo e começou a recolher os brinquedos do chão e guardá-los na caixa de sempre, enquanto Rony o observava atentamente. O menino pegou o carrinho verde e o encarou por um tempo. Então como se fosse algo natural, como se fizesse isso todos os dias, ele enfiou o carrinho dentro do bolso da calça jeans e carregando a caixa, saiu do escritório. Rony permaneceu do mesmo jeito no sofá por um bom tempo. O abraço do seu filho fez a dor amenizar um pouquinho. Ele sabia que John e Paul, eram os únicos capazes de fazê-lo suportar aquilo. Então se apoiaria neles por mais um dia, mas dois meses, ou quanto tempo se passasse sem Evan. Era neles que se sustentaria.

* * *

_ Você está mais corada hoje_ Gina disse a Hermione, enquanto as duas caminhavam pelo Hyde Park em Londres_ Tem andado tão pálida.

_ É, eu não tenho saído muito, a não ser para o trabalho.

_ Mas precisa se distrair um pouco, sabe disso.

_ Devíamos ter trazido os meninos, eles também quase não saem de casa ultimamente.

_ Ah, mas tenho certeza de que eles vão se divertir com os gêmeos.

_ É, eu sei..._ Hermione concordou.

_ Mas vamos trazê-los da próxima vez_ Gina falou alheia aos pensamentos da amiga.

_ Uhum...

_ Quer almoçar em algum lugar depois daqui?

_ Pode ser...

_ Hum, como estão as coisas como o Rony?

Hermione parou de andar e encarou a cunhada.

_ Por que está perguntando isso?

_ Bom, vocês parecem distantes...

_ Ele me culpa.

_ Tenho certeza de que está enganada.

_ Gina, eu convivo com ele todos os dias, sei o que estou dizendo. Ele me culpa.

_ Ele só está infeliz.

_ E isso é pouco?_ Hermione suspirou.

_ Não, não é...

_ Ele contou ao John... Contou o que aconteceu com o Evan.

_ E como ele reagiu?

_ Eu não sei se ele entendeu muito bem, mas Rony acha que sim.

_ Tenho certeza que sim, é um menino muito esperto.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

_ Você acha que ele está bem?_ Hermione perguntou repentinamente. Não havia ouvido nada que sua amiga tinha dito.

Gina suspirou.

_ Tenho certeza.

_ Está dizendo isso porque realmente acredita, ou pra me consolar?

_ Hermione, não faça isso_ Gina pediu com o coração apertado.

_ Seja honesta. Eu não vou desmontar se você for honesta_ Hermione disse com firmeza. Como algo que já estava quebrado, poderia quebrar mais ainda?

_ Eu... Eu não sei_ Gina respondeu com sinceridade_ Quero acreditar que sim, mas não sei.

_ Obrigada por dizer o que realmente pensa_ Hermione enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco e pensou no frio. Será que seu filho estava passando frio agora? Será que tinha um lugarzinho onde se aquecer?

Elas voltaram a caminhar em silêncio. Gina não se atrevia a dizer mais nada. Ela e Harry ainda não tinham filhos, então não podiam imaginar a dor que Rony e Hermione estavam sentindo. É claro que todos estavam sofrendo, mas com certeza não se comparava ao que seu irmão e sua amiga, estavam passando. Tentou pensar em alguma coisa boa pra amenizar o clima, quando celular de Hermione tocou.

_ É o Rony_ Hermione disse, assim que olhou no visor do aparelho_ Alô?

__ Hermione, onde você está?__ ele perguntou do outro lado da linha, e Hermione não pôde não notar a ansiedade na voz dele.

_ Eu te disse que iria sair pra dar uma volta com a Gina. Está tudo bem? Você parece meio afobado.

__ Escuta, você tem que ir até a delegacia, ok? Eu estava fazendo a ronda pelo Parque, quando me ligaram. Harry também está indo pra lá._

_ O que houve, Rony? Está me deixando nervosa.

__ Parece que encontraram um garoto em __Bethnal Green__. Acham que é o Evan, bate com as descrições dele_ _ele respondeu cheio de esperança.

_ Ah, meu Deus!_ Hermione exclamou, levando uma mão ao peito. Ela olhou para Gina, sem conter o sorriso.

__ A gente se encontra lá, ok? _

_ Tá bom, eu estou indo. Tchau, amor!_ tremendo ela desligou o celular e encarou Gina_ Talvez tenham encontrado o Evan. É pra eu ir pro Distrito Policial em que Rony e Harry trabalham, eles também estão indo pra lá.

_ Hermione isso é maravilhoso_ Gina disse, radiante_ Eu vou com você.

As duas se abraçaram forte, instantes antes de caminharem rapidamente ao encontro do carro de Gina. Tinha que ser ele, Hermione pensou. Era ele. Teria seu bebê de volta, o abraçaria forte, diria incansavelmente que o amava e nunca, nunca mais o perderia de novo. O pesadelo de três meses estava acabando. Finalmente.

* * *

Quando Hermione adentrou as portas do Distrito Policial, seu coração se encheu de sentimentos que ela não podia explicar. Estava tão feliz que poderia abraçar todas as pessoas daquele lugar. Foi quando avistou Rony de costas, conversando com Harry e dois policiais. Correu até eles.

_ Rony!_ ela chamou, emparelhando com o marido. Rony se virou pra ela, colocando as mãos em seus ombros_ Onde está ele? Onde está ele? Eu preciso vê-lo.

_ Hermione_ Rony chamou sério, ele colocou a mão em seu rosto e a encarou com firmeza_ Não era ele.

_ O que? O que você está dizendo?_ ela perguntou horrorizada.

_ Não era ele. Era outro menino. Já localizaram os pais dele, eles estão vindo pra cá.

_ Não pode ser. Você o viu? Tem certeza que não é ele?

_ Sim, eu o vi_ Rony respondeu, cheio de dor_ E não é o nosso filho, não é ele.

_ Não me diga isso, por favor_ chorando, ela se agarrou ao casaco dele, e encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

Rony a abraçou com força, encostando a bochecha no topo da cabeça dela. Ele evitou olhar para Gina, que agora chorava abraçada a Harry. Sabia que aquele era apenas o primeiro de muitos enganos, a primeira de muitas esperanças que cairiam por terra. Quantas vezes trabalhou em casos de crianças desaparecidas? E quantas vezes não viu momentos frustrantes como aquele, mas vividos por outros pais? Aquilo era como reviver o desaparecimento de seu filho, era como se tudo estivesse acontecendo de novo. Mas não era "de novo", era "ainda". Ainda estava acontecendo. Seu filho ainda estava desaparecido, seu filho ainda poderia estar morto.

_ Está tudo bem, está tudo bem_ ele disse baixinho tentando consolar sua esposa. Mas sabia que não dizia aquilo só pra ela, dizia pra si mesmo.

Precisava repetir aquilo inúmeras vezes até que ele mesmo se convencesse de que estava tudo bem. De que apesar de tudo de ruim que havia lhes acontecido, estava sim tudo bem. Não era o fim do mundo, não poderia ser. Ele ainda tinha Hermione e mais dois filhos por quem viver. E nunca deixaria de procurar por Evan, mesmo que se passassem cinquenta anos, mesmo que ele morresse procurando, ele o faria. Porque essa era a única coisa que o consolava, saber que enquanto o procurasse, sempre haveria a chance de encontrá-lo.

* * *

**N/A:** Segundo capítulo. Sem demora como prometi. Porém, semana que vem começam minhas aulas na Facul, e sem contar o retorno do meu curso, o que quer dizer que meu tempo voltará a ser escasso, mas o que importa é que eu não abandono nenhuma fic. Então espero que gostem desse capítulo. Boa leitura!

**Bruneca Granger:** Feliz que está gostando. Obrigada por comentar!

**Layla Black:** Pois é, Layla. Coitada mesmo. Está aí o capítulo novo. Obrigada pela review!

**Penelope M. Jones:** Sabe como é, Penelope, eu estava com a ideia na cabeça e precisava por em prática. Não prometo atualizações rápidas, pois minhas férias da facul e do curso estão no fim, e ainda por cima, tem meu trabalho, então já viu. Mas nunca abandono, pode deixar. Muita obrigada por começar a acompanhar essa fic também.

**The Girl Who Imaginated:** Está aí o próximo capítulo, xará. ;D Espero que curta e que essa fic, seja querida como as outras.

Até o próximo capítulo, gente. Bjks!

_Reviews?_


End file.
